Kingdom Come
by ElijahMunro
Summary: A set of prequel oneshots that coincide with the oneshots featured in my other fic Atchen Tan. These will all take place before Emma and Killian ever meet and will finish when they enter each other's lives. This fic will be ongoing.


**A/N:** Hello! Sorry to post all these little bits of fics but that's what is happening with me right now. So many ideas! I hope you like these. This first one is in Snow's point of view but the rest will be Emma/Killian. Reviews would be greatly appreciated and the more reviews I get the faster I will update!

Her mother rubbed her belly idly, her eyes drifting to the dolls on either side of her child's crib. She recalled the day that she had chosen the figures, Geppetto whittling them from the strongest woods in the Enchanted Forest. It was imperative that her daughter have the best toys in all the kingdoms, have the most loving environment that she could possibly conjure up.

Snow didn't know why in particular she had chosen the figurines.

At first it had been only the knight; brave, strong, honourable. It was her Charming, really; a knight in the literal sense to represent the warrior inside her beloved Charming's soul. The knight was someone to keep Emma from the night terrors and thoughts that wished to harm her. He was a constantly vigilant guard, the fiercest of protectors for her beloved daughter. His face was bold and sharply crafted, his cheekbones strong with a jaw like an anvil. He had a warrior's face and a poet's mouth, softness within severe confinements. The figurine's body though small in stature was muscularly built and a prime specimen of what a soldier should be. His armour gleamed in the sunlight, the wood having a highly polished finish.

Snow was unsurprised by the level of craftsmanship in the lone soldier, the dedication that Geppetto put into each of his pieces something to be marvelled at. Each facial feature was precisely carved to make the most acute expressions she had ever seen on a child's toy, the amount of time and effort put into each piece she had no idea.

The other figure, the lieutenant, was a bit of a mystery to Snow White. She couldn't quite put her finger on why it had been so important that she acquire the little sailor figurine. It was a strange thing to ask for, she knew. The position of Lieutenant wasn't the most important on a ship nor the most glorious. They were the soldiers without recognition, the ones who did all the work for very little credit.

Yet somehow, as she took in his youthful face carved in rosewood and his humble stature, Snow knew that it was equally important to have a figure such as this in her daughter's life as it was to have a warrior beside her. Her daughter would need someone to help her navigate the storms she would encounter in life, someone to be her anchor. Her daughter, her Emma, would need more than protectors in her life. She'd need a partner, someone that could comfort and console her as well as be her equal. Emma would love someone some day, and whether it was True Love or not the heart was too fragile to be trounced upon, and the lieutenant would keep her heart safe from those whose intentions were not honourable. Snow wasn't sure whether the lieutenant represented a friend or a lover or both. She didn't care. Those who touched her daughter's life would leave marks and she wanted to be sure that those whose lives Emma did enter would tread softly.

A nagging feeling in the back of her mind told her that the lieutenant- whoever they were- would have a major place in Emma's heart and that it was imperative for them to be stationed near it, as Emma would hold people near to her heart just as her parents held Emma to theirs.

With that in mind Snow had moved the knight to the right of Emma's crib, ready to protect and defend but far enough away that Emma could fight for herself. She had then placed the lieutenant on the left side, a constant reminder that Emma was loved and would be loved for the rest of her days. The lieutenant was much closer to the crib than the knight, as when Emma did fall for someone, give her heart to someone, that person would not be at arm's length from her. They would be held dear and in close proximity, and they would have to be ready to catch her heart in gentle hands when she was finally ready to give it.


End file.
